


Home

by BabyyCakess



Series: Home [1]
Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyyCakess/pseuds/BabyyCakess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a rockstar. But underneath that, he's just a normal guy. And he's terribly homesick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> the inspiration to write this came after I watched Katy Perry's documentary thing (Part of Me). 
> 
> I was thinking about how hard it would be to maintain a relationship when you're so busy and gone all the time and I had to write fluff.
> 
> warning: I don't know that much about record labels and deals and stuff like that so I'm sorry if anything is wildly inaccurate or if there's any glaring errors (I only briefly edited this at 3am)

"I miss you, Jay. So fucking much." There's a soft sigh that can barely be heard across the telephone line, but Jared hears it anyway.

"And I miss you, babe." Jared murmurs. "Wait, you've gotta say hi to the dogs." He knows Jensen has to hang up soon.

Jensen hears Jared call the dogs, then a button is pressed, signalling that the speaker phone is on. "Hey, guys. Harley, how you doin', big guy? Sadie, you takin' care of Jay for me?" He smiles when the dogs bark as if they've understood and are answering him.

"They miss you too, Jen. But we want this for you, and when it's time for you to come home, we'll still be here waiting for you."

Jensen tries to hide a watery laugh, and wipes at his eyes.

"I love you so much." Jensen swears he can hear Jared's smile through the phone, imagines the dimples he misses so dearly.

"I love you too. And of course I miss you like crazy. Just like I know you miss me." Jensen hears the playful, almost joking tone of voice, but it's true. Jensen misses Jared. More than words could ever explain. It's hard sleeping alone; he misses Jared's warmth. He misses falling asleep and waking up tangled up with Jared. He misses Jared's dumb jokes and loud laugh and just being around him. It's been so long and phone conversations can only ease the ache so much. Skype sessions are few and far between. Jensen's just so busy. As much as he loves what he's doing, he kind of hates it, too.

"Jay..." Jensen says, and Jared knows that it's time.

"I know. You've got to go be a rockstar. It's okay, Jen. I love you. Talk to you soon." Jared is endlessly patient. He's used to Jensen being busy. He's too happy for him to feel bitter about it.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

Jared laughs. "Yes, I know."

"Bye, baby."

"Bye."

Jensen listens to the dial tone and prays.

* * *

It was mostly just a silly little dream that Jensen had in high school that he hung onto; but he somehow dragged his dream with him into adulthood, hoping that maybe someday his music would be on the radio, people would sing along to his lyrics, become mesmerized by his voice and watch his music videos, swooning over how his fingers plucked his guitar strings.

He had almost given up on trying to get a record deal. He had found happiness; co-owned a music store in San Francisco with his best friend, Chris Kane; he had an apartment with Jared and their two dogs (their children, Jared said). He was happy.

So, of course that's when he got the call. Big-name record company, calls him up, says they got his demo CD, said that they've drawn up a contract and all he has to do is sign his name.

It seems that Jensen is an overnight success, but the truth is he's been working for this his whole life.

He won awards for Best This and Best That and how many albums sold. When he was asked to go on a worldwide tour, that would last thirteen months, Jensen had been worried. There had once been a time in his life he wouldn't have thought twice.

"I have a life here, Jay. With you. The store. The dogs."

"This is your dream, Jen. I don't want you to miss out on that."

Jared's logic had won out in the end.

And it's true that Jensen is living his dream. He's on tour, seeing all these amazing new places, meeting people who love his music, fans who sing along to every song with lighters in the air, his face on their t-shirts.

It's his dream but he feels empty because his biggest fan isn't there.

He hasn't seen Jared in almost 8 months now and the homesickness gets stronger every day. An ache he feels every time his heart beats, a steady thump-thump of "something's missing".

He hasn't properly kissed Jared in 8 months or held him and he's getting tired of hearing that laugh over the phone but not seeing those dimples in person.

But Jared's birthday is coming up and he has a plan.

* * *

Some of the lights in the apartment are on, which is the first clue something is off.

The dogs aren't freaking out though. They greet him with a sniff and a loving lick to the hand just like any other day.

There is a pizza on the coffee table and the TV is on, but muted.

There are two cold beers, tops popped off, innocently sitting next to the pizza.

Jensen is sitting on the couch.

Jensen is home.

* * *

Jensen is off the couch and hugging Jared to his chest before Jared even fully realizes what's happening.

"You're h-home! You're here, oh my god! Jen..."

Anything else Jared was going to say is silenced by a kiss.

* * *

"I missed you so much, baby. You don't even know."

"I missed you, too. I can't believe you're here." Jared replies.

"Of course I'm here, Jay. Like I would miss your birthday."

Jared smiles, dimples and all, and Jensen finally feels home.

* * *

Later, when they are sweaty and sated and tangled together in their sheets, in their bed, in their home, Jensen says "Don't you wanna know what your present is?"

Jared laughs. "You're kidding, right? You're my present. The only thing I wanted."

Jensen pokes him lightly in the ribs, eliciting a (very manly) giggle. "I have something better."

Jared laughs again, giddy. There's a fond look in his eyes as he replies, "There's nothing better. It's not possible."

Jensen shakes his head, kisses Jared on the forehead, just because he can. "Once this tour is over, I'll be home for good."

"What?" Jared's eyes go wide and he bites his lip. "Jen, you've worked so hard for this. It's your dream."

Jensen places a finger on Jared's lips to silence him. "It is my dream. And now that dream has come true and you don't even know how happy I am about that. You've been so supportive and wonderful and I know this hasn't been easy on you. I loved doing this tour and meeting the fans. But it's a lot of work. It's time consuming. And I've done it now. I don't _want_ to do it again. I want to be at home. With you. And the dogs." He pauses, kisses Jared's nose. "I've worked it out with the suits, Jay. I'll still get to make music. Fuck, I can even perform locally. I just won't be touring, away from home for long periods of time. The option will always be open, but I've told them that I was done with that part. They were very understanding." He watches as Jared happily melts into his arms and his eyes flutter, trying to stay open but failing.

Jensen kisses the corners of his eyes, and internally coos over Jared's sleepy smile.

"Go to sleep, baby. I know you've had a long day. You always say Mondays are the worst, right?"

Jared nods, already drifting off.

"Happy birthday."

He tightens his arms around Jared, kisses the top of his head, the smell of Jared's shampoo reminding him he's home as he drifts away into dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love <3


End file.
